massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: To the Last Man/The Perfect Soldiers
Captain Yuri Chevetski sat at his desk in the Alliance base, absentmindedly fiddling through the amalgamation of papers on his desk which seemed to have grown with each passing day that Yuri had been at this base, and Yuri couldn't even remember a time he saw one square-inch of the desk that wasn't covered by something. There was knock at the door. Chevetski was rather disappointed with his position in the Alliance; he was a soldier, not a pencil pusher and while he didn't like it; he knew that he still had a role to play in the military and that he needed to do it to the best of his ability. Yuri snapped back into focus when he heard a gentle knock on the door "It's open" he sighed as he signed a form and tossed it gingerly off to the side. The door slid open and a middle aged officer walked in, holding a manila folder. Yuri glanced up at the officer and immediately shifted his glance to the folder. "I take it we got some new blood coming in?" He said with a hint of intrigue, reading over new recruit dossiers was the only "fun" thing Yuri could ever do on this base, some were decent and some made him burst into laughter provided he had enough vodka in his bloodstream. "Yes, sir," he replied. "These are the dossiers on those new recruits; Gerard Keller and Jessica Nolan, sir." The officer gently placed the folder on Yuri's desk, trying to not further disrupt the pile of papers. "Thank you, that will be all," said Yuri. The officer flashed a crisp salute and Yuri got up and returned one to him. The officer exited the room and Yuri sat right back in his seat, with the folder right in front of him. He opened it up and two datapads slid out. He picked up the one titled "Jessica Nolan" and then entered his clearance codes as the screen powered up. "Let's see here... Terra Nova girl, eh?" he said to himself as he skimmed through her medical records, testing results, and recommendations. "She's here for the Sentinel Program... that can't be right, can it?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "If she qualifies for the Sentinel Program, why isn't there anything on her medical records about having any damn implants?" He scoffed in annoyance, the spooks in Intel had one job, and that job is to gather information. Yuri didn't like it when people couldn't get a job done, especially when they're being paid to do it. Yuri hollered out at the officer and he quickly rushed in. "Something you needed Captain?" Yuri gave him an annoyed look and tossed him the datapad. "This dossier is mixed up; if she's here for Sentinel training, why doesn't it mention anything in her medical history about having any implants?" He got up and walked up to the officer and pointed at the screen. The officer hastily looked through the dossier and then looked up at Chevetski. "Ah! My apologies, sir!" said the officer. "This dossier is not up to date. You see, she does have implants but they're just not Alliance implants. At first, we thought they were merely civilian grade L1 implants, as they have the same layout and surgical insertion locations, though this kind we haven't-" Yuri held up his hand and the officer paused. "So what you're telling me is that we're dealing with someone who's had some kind of back alley implant surgery? Is the Alliance just taking anyone in who can lift a baseball anymore?" Yuri growled. Human biotics were rare, human biotics who could use their abilities for practical applications were even rarer. It was because of this that the Alliance tended to be a bit more lenient when going through selections for biotics and Yuri knew from experience that leniency leads to trouble. "I don't know what else to say, sir," claimed the officer. "Well, what else do we know about them?" asked Yuri. "Alliance scientists are calling them L6 implants, sir. Apparently, the implants greatly reduce the range of biotic abilities," said the officer. "Then of what use are they?" he angrily interrupted. "Well, her biotics become dangerously powerful at close range and she seems to be able to use her biotics to great effect in any given situation. Other than that, sir, we don't know anything more." "Very well," sighed the captain, shifting his attention to the other recruit's dossier. "Ah yes, now I remember him. I used to know his father years ago," Chevetski told the man. "He still has those implants in his left eye, I see. Well, I guess that I'll see how unique these two really are during basic training. Put these back with the rest of the files." "Yes, sir." Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Chapters